


Hah, Ruined

by hocotate



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Smut, Sub-Drop, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Yixing is tied up and desperate for release, and Sehun is a sadistic asshole.





	Hah, Ruined

Yixing had been tied up for a good twenty minutes when Sehun finally decided to touch him.  
  
“It took you long enough, idiot,” he hissed, tugging half-heartedly at the all to tight hemp rope which was keeping his aching wrists restrained as teasing hands began to stroke his erection. “Hurry up now so I can–”  
  
A slap cut him off and he groaned in displeasure, yet revelling in the overwhelming feeling of sharp pain shooting across his face only to travel straight to his exposed crotch. He loved the sensation, the absurd feeling of entering subspace, which was why Sehun’s grinning face ceased to annoy him in spite of it looking so ugly and arrogant. Kicking his legs around to earn a reaction—perhaps another slap or even a round of whipping—he bit into his already bleeding lower lip, disappointed to find his struggles useless.  
  
Sehun was still pressing into him slowly, pulling out at an ever lower speed, and it wasn’t nearly enough for Yixing who preferred to be taken like some cheap, dirty doll, like some disposable sex toy meant for sharing.  
  
“You always call me an idiot, Xing, but look at who’s tied up and whining,” he heard as the grip on his own cock grew firmer and firmer.  “You’re cute, though, like a baby. You big, big baby.”  
  
His best friend’s fingernails were raking against it, having him whimper pathetically when they dig too deep, but he wasn’t one to complain about pain. He was, after all, the slut of their friend circle, having earned the title of the town’s biggest masochist.  
  
Offering next to no resistance at all when Sehun captured his lips and bit into them, sucking and licking and leaving a sloppy mess of blood and saliva, he let his ass clench hard around his best friend’s cock. It wasn’t for no reason that Sehun was always first in line, always taking precedence when it came to fucking Yixing senseless, for he knew better than anyone else what his precious little bunny liked. Not that he ever accommodated those wishes, but knowing was still better than pretending to be a master at pleasing someone with very special preferences. Most of their friends were yearning for the slut, a taste of that ass which had pleased so many, and while they had all fucked him at least once or twice, they had nothing to come with in comparison to Sehun.  
  
Growing more impatient with each new thrust as this session started resembling a regular hookup, Yixing let his whines grow louder while biting down on his friend’s tongue to provoke. Earning yet another slap to his face when Sehun pulled back with a pissed expression, he focused on the stars and the cobwebs before his eyes, more than happy in his role as a disobedient whore.  
  
“So a few slaps is all it takes now, huh?” He was too deep in subspace to distinguish those words, to even notice that his own moans had become ragged yet louder. Pulling weakly at the ropes cutting into his wrists when a sharp, angled thrust had his belly do strange things, he choked on nothing, spitting blood on the face of Sehun who chuckled breathlessly, not minding the mess. “You’re so easy nowadays, Xing, so loose and filthy. What did I do to deserve you, huh?”  
  
Releasing his grip on Yixing’s cock, he picked up speed, a bit impatient himself. He knew exactly was he was doing, however, what the result of his own fingers twisting Yixing’s nipples would be, but hard was it to stop himself from losing control when his work was rewarded with high-pitched mewls and walls tightening significantly around his cock.  
  
“Not yet,” he gasped with his typical smile, arrogance and pride embodied by his lips that curled slightly upwards in an evil grin. Fully aware of that his friend was close, so very, very close to spilling his seed, he pulled out and retreated entirely just as Yixing was about to come.  
  
He loved it; the power, the dominance, the well-rehearsed ability to bring his friend so extremely close to the edge only to rob him of his orgasm just because he could. Knowing that there was some satisfaction in something ruined, that Yixing for some fucked up reason actually enjoyed the pain and humiliation, he let a low chuckle slip from his own lips when he saw the result of his own lack of mercy.  
  
“Nooo…” Yixing cried his plea out weakly, his eyes squeezed shut and with tears of pleasure running down his cheeks in silent rivulets. Left untouched, yet still so close, he tried to come up with another way to provoke but found himself helpless as the world around him spun.  
  
He didn't want to exit subspace, feared what might happen if he got pulled out too abruptly as Sehun didn't seem to be in the mood for aftercare. Thus recalling the previous slaps, he whimpered at the memory as he lay there shaking. He wanted nothing more than to remain in this state and to be allowed to step over that fine line separating frustration from release, pain from pleasure, but Sehun only snickered in response to his cute little noises, his gaping hole.  
  
“Hush, baby, soon,” were the words that offered him some kind of debatable comfort as his friend leant forward to caress his cheeks, placing one soft peck on each of his eyelids. Feeling his own cock move by itself, twitching desperately due to lack of stimulation, he jerked a bit, yet restrained by the ropes when Sehun tapped it gently just to tease.  
  
“Please,” he croaked then for the first this session, his hips and back arching automatically as though if he was no longer in control of his own aching body. “ _Please_ ,” he begged again and again as Sehun let one finger travel down his length ever so lightly, the latter convinced to not let his friend finish so easily, yet finally bringing his own cock to re-enter.  
  
“Okay, baby,” was the lie which he believed despite having been fooled by it so many times before. Exhaling sharply as he got pushed into again at just the right angle to have him undone in minutes, he ignored the sweat stinging his own eyes as he got filled up entirely, just like he had wanted.  
  
His pathetic whimpers bounced between the walls, his fingers curling as his wrists started burning when Sehun pulled at him, having the ropes cut even deeper into his skin. He wanted more, that was true, to be beaten and assaulted, thrown out onto the sidewalk and fucked without mercy, but he knew in this moment that each and everyone one of Sehun’s touches could easily be robbed of him by the tiniest of missteps. Thus trying silently to hold onto the pain having followed those slaps that were but charity on his friend’s part, he bit his own tongue in an attempt to come.  
  
Sehun denying him his burgeoning orgasm had already brought him one step closer to exiting subspace. Once again distressing over a potentially hard landing, ceaselessly fearing how he’d react once this ended, he squeezed his eyes shut while sobbing desperately but rejoiced again when a calloused palm hit his leaking cock with force.  
  
All worries became but distant memories then as he threw his head backwards and felt it hit the concrete wall. Forcing his heavy eyelids open, using all of his energy to squint at his friend, he gasped unintentionally at the sight of Sehun’s blurry body smashing into his own repeatedly.  
  
“Are you close, baby?” The words sounded distant but he could hear them nonetheless, and he nodded fervently in a pathetic response.  
  
“Y–yes.”  
  
Fingers wrapped again around his cock and he prayed that there would be no disruption to this bliss, no breaking this unholy bond until it unravelled by itself.    
  
“Do you wanna come?” he heard, and his whole body lurched and trembled when another slap hit his face, sending violent shivers down his every limb to settle in the pit of his stomach. There, evolving into pure and uttermost pleasure, it had his overall exhaustion fade in comparison.  
  
“ _Do you wanna come?_ ” Sehun asked once again, now louder, still thrusting into him hard and repeatedly while bending his body in half without shame. The amusement audible in his voice passed by unnoticed, though, by Yixing who was shaking, now faster than ever moving closer towards release.  
  
Cussing aloud unintentionally and unknowingly, the latter clenched his teeth too hard, gashing his own tongue before screaming his answer right out while spitting.  
  
“ _Yes! Fuck!_ ”  
  
The sound of his own wails was but tinnitus to his ears, his every little noise resembling lines rather than waves. Thick, red drool was running down his chin as he focused his entire attention on the feeling of Sehun slamming into him with force, but the ugly state of his probably broken body was deemed completely irrelevant, now as always. It didn’t matter that he was a filthy slut, that he had been just that ever since he lost his virginity to some teacher in high-school, for just like the lecherous little whore that he was, all he cared about was the cock in his ass which now granted him with the very last thrust that finally brought him right before the finish line. He was close, so dangerously close, and nothing would be able to stop him now.  
  
That was with the exception of the one fucking him, of course.  
  
A low, ominous chuckle could be heard and he shut his eyes in ecstasy and horror, knowing right at the moment his whole body heated up that there was no turning back, no way to save himself from orgasming now. Crying out quietly, his whimpers dragged out, he opened his eyes only to realise that he was doomed.  
  
“No,” his asshole of a friend let out, pulling out to jerk himself off. Leaving the tied up and already orgasming Yixing untouched and undone, he kept panting but laughed aloud while squirting all over the latter’s convulsing torso. “You bad, bad boy.”  
  
The saddest of whimpers left Yixing’s lips over which tears were running, hot and burning, dripping down to mix with the cum getting shot out all over his own chest and stomach. Looking up in complete dejection while coming with no stimulation whatsoever, he let his watery gaze land on Sehun who was watching the show with a smirk most proud, his hands far away from his thoroughly humiliated friend’s twitching cock.  
  
_Hah, ruined._  
  
Quiet sobs of pure displeasure mixed with amused snickers when Sehun’s lips pressed briefly against his friend’s bleeding ones, but Yixing found no solace in that teasing peck. Instead grimacing, he cursed his best friend and promised himself to never again ask for release, to fuck a thousand strangers before doing this again.  
  
“You thought, baby,” was the last thing he heard before Sehun rose and dressed himself quickly, sending the crying one a complacent wink before turning around to leave him undone.  
  
Yixing could only snivel where he lay with post-orgasmic dissatisfaction spreading through his entire being. Watching who was supposed to be his best friend exit the room, that asshole leaving him tied up and dripping for the third time in just one week, he tugged weakly at the ropes around his wrists.  
  
“ _Fuck,_ ” he heaved in between the sobs, wondering when Sehun would come back to release him, “ _you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write pwp smut but I hope y'all liked it anyway ♡


End file.
